The Untold Love
by ME-MK4ever
Summary: Have you ever had someone you loved but could never tell because you thought that they could never love you back?


**A/N: I couldn't decide on a couple pairing so you get to put your favorite yaoi couple in the blanks. This story doesn't have any Lemons in it though, sorry. I am no good at them.**

**Disclaimer: This series does not belong to me in the least. If it did it would probably be very messed up.**

As I looked out into the darkness and listened to the rain, I wondered what he was doing now. '_I hope that he can be happy now that he doesn't have to deal with me anymore. All I ever did was burden him. I guess that now that I'm gone he will finally be free to do what he has always wanted, and free to be with who he wanted._'

I hope that things work out for him; he deserves more in this life than all the shit he has had to put up with. And being burdened with me doesn't help anything. All I am is a burden to him. He would be better off if I just disappeared. All I ever give him is trouble.

'_I wonder if he would miss me_.' "Heh, hahaha" I laughed, crying silently. '_Probably not. I bet he would be so much happier without me around._'

I looked at the knife that I held in my hand and slashed my wrist again and again in an attempt to end it all. End all the pain, the suffering in silence, all the pain of the love I could never confess. I sit here in the darkness and feel the most painful feeling in my heart, the pain of the love I could never share, never show. All the darkness was is in on me, and I couldn't breathe. I sit here gasping for breath and holding the knife to my wrist with a shaking hand as the tears pour down my face. "Why? Why can't I show him how I feel? Why does he have to be in love with someone else? Why, why, WHY? Why can't I be happy?" I sobbed, trembling as I remembered the conversation that we had had earlier.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey, why did you turn her down? I thought you liked her." I asked him with confusion written across my face.

"I did, at one time, but not anymore. Why?" he replied, with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Oh, no reason, I was just curious. So, did you fall for someone else the reason why you don't like her anymore?" I asked with a cheeky grin on my face as I looked at him.

"Ah, you do like someone else! Who is it? Is it someone I know? Come on you've got to tell me! Please, please, please!" I whined to him with a pleading look on my face.

He just stared at me for a moment with a glazed look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked after about a few minutes of him staring at me. He jerked in surprise as if he forgot that I was there. "Wha? Oh, sorry, I was lost in thought for a few minutes. What did you ask again?" He said with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, come on! Weren't you listening to me? I asked who you fell so in love with that it made you forget her. You used to not talk about nothing but her for hours, and now you suddenly come home and say that you've turned her down when she asked you to go out with her. So what's up? Who did you fall for?" I asked him.

"I'm not telling." He said to me. "Oh come on! Why not? I'm your best friend, why won't you tell me?" I asked him, with a pained look in my eyes.

He suddenly got mad and glared at me and said, "It's none of your business! Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean that I have to tell you anything! So just stay out of my personal life. You don't belong, and you never will. If I don't want to tell you who I like now I won't! So mind your own g**damned business!" He was yelling at me by the end of his sentence. And I just stood there with a blank look on my face, and looked at him.

"Alright if that's how you feel, I'll leave and you won't have to deal with me anymore. Maybe then you'll be happy, and you'll be free to do whatever you want without having to worry about me intruding in your private life." I said in an emotionless voice as I headed to the door.

He didn't say anything and his silence was answer enough that he really didn't care about me and the tears that I had been holding back finally started to fall from my eyes. "Wait!" He called out just as I shut the door.

As soon as the door closed I didn't wait to see if he would come after me or not, I just ran with no destination in mind. Just the reoccurring thought going through my mind that I couldn't take it anymore. I want it all to end, all the pain and the silent suffering. '_Tonight. Tonight I'm finally going to end it all. And end all of our suffering and finally rid him of my unwanted presence. He doesn't want me, and I want no one but him. So I'll just get rid of myself and finally be done with it all._'

**END FLASHBACK**

And so here I am, in the most abandoned and secluded part of town that I could think of, sitting in the rain and slashing my wrists. Just waiting for it all to end. Everything starts to get blurry and I start to see black around the edges of my vision and I know that the time has finally come for me to go. I drop the knife to the ground and just stare up at the sky thinking of him as my vision completely fades and my heart slows to a stop. The tears still flowing down my face mixing with the rain. "I guess you really will be happier without me around anymore…(insert name here)…I love you…and I'm sorry…"

In the distance you could hear someone coming closer and closer, until they had finally come upon the dead body of his love. He dropped to his knees sobbing. "I was too late." he said in a tortured voice. "I'm so so sorry (insert name here). I'm sorry I was too scared to tell you that you are the one I'm in love with. But don't worry; we'll be together again soon, my love."

With those words he took the knife that his love had used to slit his wrists and plunged it into his heart.


End file.
